About Love and Hate and How Things Like That Change People
by Lykourgus
Summary: Naruto benci Sasuke. Dia berada di daftar teratas hal-hal yang paling dibenci Naruto. Sayang, cinta dan benci itu tak beda jauh. M for safe.


Discalimer: the character doesn't belong to me. It belongs to our sensei (i'll write his name later). I do not take profit from this.

Warning: penampilan Naruto dan Sasuke sama kayak sewaktu mereka udah tua, di chapter terakhir Naruto itu (walau aku nggak terlalu suka dengan tampilan rambut Sasuke yang nutup matanya (eh dia itu jadi heterokromia juga, kakashi ada saingan deh... #salahfokus)). A lil' bit ooc, i'll say. in Au-modern setting. Typo (s). BL-story. Be warned. M FOR SAFE (aka no sex here, jangan terlalu berharap)

Recomended song of the story: True Love by pink.

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

About Love and Hate and How Things Like That Change People

* * *

><p>Bahkan sebelum bangun dari tempat tidurnya, Naruto tahu bahwa hari ini akan jadi hari paling sial dalam hidupnya. Dia bisa merasakannya sesaat setelah dia membuka mata. Mungkin karena dia mengalami mimpi buruk atau melihat pertanda buruk di mimpinya. Entahlah, pokoknya begitu iris biru itu menyapa dunia, ada perasaan mengganjal aneh dalam dadanya yang dia tafsirkan sebagai pertanda buruk.<p>

Walau begitu dia tetap bangun dan melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa.

Mandi? Cek.

Gosok gigi? Cek.

Sarapan? Cek.

Nonton tv sebentar tapi selalu menghindari acara berita? Cek.

Membaca ulang beberapa chapter novel yang sedang dikerjakannya sebelum dikirim ke editor? Cek.

Turun ke lantai bawah (tempat toko buku kecilnya berada) dan menyapa karyawannya (Konohamaru; siswa SMU yang sedang liburan dan memutuskan untuk membantu Naruto, pamannya. Dan Hanabi, anak kutu buku yang sudah tamat SMU tapi memutuskan untuk bekerja pada Naruto sementara waktu sembari menabung untuk biaya kuliah)? Sedang dilakukan.

Beberapa langkah anak tangga lagi sebelum mencapai lantai bawah, Naruto akhirnya mengerti mengapa dia merasa sesuatu yang sial akan terjadi padanya.

Oh tidak, tidak. Kalian salah besar jika menebak dia jatuh dari anak tangga dan mematahkan leher hingga harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ini bukan kisah yang sama seperti sinetron-sinetron yang sering kalian tonton di stasiun televisi swasta paling tua di layar kaca. Atau di stasiun televisi lain.

Yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga Naruto harus menaiki kembali anak tangga seperti orang yang melihat setan adalah karena suara yang didengarnya.

"Oh dia seharusnya turun sebentar lagi. Biasanya jam sembilan dia turun dan melihat keadaan kami." Tidak, bukan ini yang membuat wajah tan Naruto menjadi pucat seketika. Ini adalah suara milik Konohamaru. Coba yang berikutnya.

"Hn. Baguslah, aku sudah―" sisa ucapan itu tak terdengar lagi karena Naruto sudah masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya di lantai dua.

Dia lagi, dia lagi, dan dia lagi. Subyek mimpi buruk, mimpi indah dan mimpi basah Naruto. Pengacara sekaligus politikus terkenal seantero negara kelahiran Naruto karena kariernya berkembang di usia yang terbilang sangat muda. Orang yang selalu membuat Naruto emosi di kampus dulu sewaktu dia masih menimba ilmu. Sekaligus orang paling sombong yang pernah dikenalnya karena dia menjadi orang pertama yang mengambil dua jurusan sekaligus di universitas itu. Mantan satu-satunya pacar (putus/nyambung) yang pernah dimiliki Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Teme Sasuke.

Orang yang lebih memilih karier daripada Naruto. Dan bagaimana semua ini terjadi lagi? Tidak, Naruto tak akan mengingat semuanya secara mendetail, itu terlalu melelahkan (karena menguras emosinya). Mungkin hanya sedikit kenangan yang dia ingin putar kembali.

Dia ingat bagaimana dia begitu membenci Sasuke dulu. Dan bagaimana Sasuke juga membencinya (atau setidaknya itulah yang Naruto pikirkan saat itu).

Sasuke adalah mahasiswa jurusan politik juga hukum. Untuk itu dia sangat sombong. Ekspresinya selalu netral di depan umum. Dan jangankan untuk menyapa orang, tersenyum saja jarang sekali. Sekalinya dia tersenyum, pasti selalu senyuman palsu tanpa tatapan hangat. Dia tak dibenci tapi juga tak disukai banyak orang (oke, mungkin dia punya beberapa penggemar. Beberapa saja. Ah persetanlah).

Naruto adalah musuh abadinya (apa itu istilah luar untuk musuh abadi? _Archnemesis_ yah?). Naruto yang adalah mahasiswa bahasa dan literatur selalu membenci Sasuke. Mungkin dia dilahirkan dengan tujuan untuk membenci Sasuke.

Dan dia akan selalu menyebut Sasuke: Teme. Ya, Teme; si Teme bodoh; Teme si bodoh; Teme sombong; si sombong Teme. Pokoknya nama-nama itulah yang akan terus dipanggilnya di depan umum ketika dia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Tapi walaupun dia yang sering sekali mengganggu Sasuke di depan umum (terkadang dengan berteriak nama yang diciptakan Naruto), Sasuke selalu bisa menyulut emosinya dengan _hanya_ satu dua kata yang sering dia ucapkan: Hn; Apa; Dobe; tak berguna.

Dengan kata lain, terkadang dalam argumennya dengan Sasuke, si Teme lah yang selalu menang. Semuanya karena di tengah argumen (baik simpel maupun rumit) darah Naruto sudah terlanjur naik ke ubun-ubun.

Pertama kalinya dia benar-benar emosi dengan Sasuke hingga dia meledak, terjadi saat dia pulang dari pesta dengan keadaan mabuk. Bukan mabuk parah, karena dia masih ingat samar-samar kejadiannya. Di koridor dekat kamar asrama Naruto lah semua itu terjadi. Entah argumen panas apalagi yang terjadi, tapi yang pasti di tengah tumpukan tugas yang menanti dan argumen antara keduanya, Naruto meledak.

Dia melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Sasuke, tapi koordinasinya sedang terganggu jadi Sasuke dengan mudahnya menggenggam lengan Naruto.

Yang terjadi berikutnya?

Si Bodoh itu mendorong Naruto ke tembok dan menciuminya dengan bibir. Dan lidah. Mabuklah yang disalahkannya ketika dia juga bereaksi pada ciuman panas itu. Beberapa saat setelahnya dia berada di tempat tidur dengan Sasuke, di kamarnya. Di tempat itulah dia bercinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Pagi menjelang, Naruto menyalahkan rasa luar biasa, sangat luar biasa nikmat yang dialaminya ketika bercinta dengan si Teme, untuk kejadian yang terjadi berikutnya. Dia tidak meninju pria sombong itu karena Sasuke sudah terlanjur menciumnya (dan itu benar. Sasuke itu memang gerakannya cepat sekali. Itulah alasan sebenarnya, bukan karena dia menyayangi Sasuke atau apa).

Dan dia mengabaikan mata kuliahnya hari itu untuk bercinta dengan Sasuke.

Lagi dan lagi.

Ah indahnya masa muda.

Tapi seperti yang sudah Naruto beritahu tadi, karena dia dan Sasuke itu saling membenci, dan karena kisah cintanya ternyata begitu menarik (ini kata pembaca novelnya), dia harus menghadapi _naik turun gelombang hubungan percintaan _atau _polemik percintaan_. Dalam bahasa yang lebih mudah dimengerti: dia dan Sasuke sering sekali _putus/nyambung_.

Pertama kali itu terjadi, Naruto yang memutuskan hubungannya.

Semuanya karena Sasuke itu bodoh, dan terlalu _posesif_. Mungkin di dunia orang-orang masokis (baik pria maupun wanita), atau dalam pikiran gadis remaja pecinta kisah _sho-ai_ (fujoshi) yang labil, atau beberapa pikiran pemuda remaja pecinta kisah _sho-ai_ (fudanshi) juga yang labil, itu adalah hal yang patut diacungi jempol. Ya, dimana selalu ada kata _mine,_dan selalu ada jawaban dari mereka yang bodoh dan labil: _yours, _atau _property of blablabla, _atau _no one else_.

Atau dalam kasus Sasuke, dia terkadang mengatakan _mine _(Naruto sering memutar matanya ketika mendengar ini), lalu melarang Naruto berhubungan terlalu lama dengan orang lain yang disangkanya kecentilan, padahal beberapa dari orang itu hanya ingin berteman dengannya.

Naruto bukan milik Sasuke seutuhnya. Dan dia bukan orang yang akan setuju begitu saja.

Kata putus yang keluar dari mulutnya menandakan berpisahnya dia dari Sasuke.

Tapi akhirnya, dia kembali ke pelukan tangan putih _cream_ itu setelah mendapat dua F di mata kuliah favoritnya dan beberapa hari tanpa tidur malam yang nyenyak. Dia meliburkan diri bersama Sasuke seharian penuh dalam apartemen si Teme, berbulan madu.

Kali kedua mereka berpisah, Sasuke yang mengeluarkan kata putus.

Semuanya terjadi karena Sasuke yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Naruto sedang menyusun tesisnya. Untuk dua jurusan. (Terkadang kalau Naruto mengingat kejadian ini, dia ingin berkata, "Mampus. Siapa suruh mau sombong ambil dua jurusan").

Dia jadi sering marah-marah karena beban pikiran pada kedua tesisnya. Juga karena tekanan pekerjaannya di kantor pengadilan, mungkin kepalanya begitu penuh dan dia tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Sekalinya Naruto berkunjung ke apartemennya, dia langsung diusir keluar setelah tiga menit tidur terlentang di tempat tidur tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tolong jangan minta pengertian Naruto, logika dan perasaan tak akan pernah bersatu. Walau dia tahu keadaan Sasuke waktu itu tetap saja menyakitkan menerima perlakuan 'Sasuke untuk umum'. Apalagi setelah setahun bersama dan mengenal Sasuke dengan lebih dalam.

Dia tak bisa menerima perlakuan seperti ini.

Dengan wajah mengeras karena menahan sakit dan emosi, Naruto bertanya, "Apa maumu Teme?" dan mendapat jawabannya setelah tatapan dalam oleh Sasuke tepat di matanya.

Putus.

Kali ini Naruto berhasil mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak stres (atau setidaknya itulah yang dia percayai). Walau terkadang sewaktu berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dia sering mengeluarkan teriakan frustasi dan makian untuk si teme itu. Dia mengikuti ujian kenaikan tingkat dan mendapat nilai B untuk rata-rata mata kuliahnya.

Semuanya berakhir ketika beberapa hari setelah ujian tesis Sasuke berakhir (keduanya). Dia muncul di depan pintu kamar Naruto dengan wajah yang lebih pucat dari biasanya dan dua kantong hitam di bawah mata, masuk seenaknya lalu mengunci pintu, dan tidur tengkurap di atas tempat tidur. Untuk waktu yang lama.

Saat dia bangun, dia tak minta maaf dan Naruto tak masalah dengan itu (karena dia tahu sampai kapan pun Sasuke tak akan meminta maaf pada siapa pun. Naruto termasuk). Tapi dia melihat Naruto dengan penyesalan terlukis jelas di mata hitamnya dan meminta si Pirang untuk kembali dengannya.

Dia membenci Sasuke untuk itu. Dia sangat membencinya karena dia membuat Naruto dengan mudahnya menerima si bodoh itu kembali. Dia sangat teramat membenci Sasuke ketika dia membuat perut Naruto serasa diterbangi ribuan kupu-kupu saat mereka berciuman kembali. Dan sampai sekarang dia sangat teramat sangat membenci Sasuke karena dia membuat Naruto merasakan perasaan terkutuk ini.

Sasuke mengulang satu dari dua tesisnya. Dan itu luar biasa, melihat keadaannya yang seperti mayat hidup begini, dia pasti memaksakan dirinya. Tapi terkadang Naruto berpikir kalau Sasuke sengaja menggagalkan salah satu tesisnya agar dia bisa meninggalkan kampus ini bersama Naruto. Dia itu memang brilian. Pengakuan ini hanya akan melayang di dalam kepala kuning itu dan tak akan pernah keluar bergabung dengan atmosfer. Selamanya.

Mereka masih melakukan tradisi putus/nyambung itu selama beberapa kali. Tapi semuanya sampai ke garis finis setahun setelah keduanya meninggalkan universitas mereka. Karier Sasuke yang mulai menanjak di rana politiklah yang menjadi penyebab semua itu.

Suatu siang dia pulang dan bilang kalau dia tidak bisa membiarkan hubungannya dengan Naruto menyetuh telinga publik.

Dan dengan menarik napas panjang, Naruto mengatakan kalau dia tak akan mau menghuni kamar Sasuke tapi menjadi rahasia kotornya.

Sejak saat itu tak ada lagi istilah putus/nyambung, tak ada lagi istilah pacaran. Naruto menghabiskan tiga hari penuh di dalam kamar, di rumah orang tuanya. Dia bahkan tak keluar untuk makan, ketika dia benar-benar lapar dia hanya akan membuka pintu dan mengambil makanan yang ditaruh Ibunya di depan pintu. Sebagian waktunya dia habiskan untuk tidur, walau terkadang dia sering bangun dengan mimpi buruk tapi itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh.

Tiga hari berikutnya dia habiskan dengan keluar menonton televisi, tapi berhati-hati untuk tidak menonton acara berita.

Murung tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Depresi adalah kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaannya. Di dalam pelukan Ibunya, dia menghabiskan waktu tenggelam dalam emosi.

Dia tak mencoba untuk menghilangkan emosi itu, karena dia tahu sekeras apapun dia mencoba keberhasilan tak mungkin dipegangnya. Rasa sakit, pedih, marah, jengkel, sesal tak akan hilang, hanya bisa ditutupi dengan rasa lain. Jadi dia membiarkannya, menyelami setiap emosi itu lalu menuangkannya ke dalam kata demi kata sehingga menjadi sebuah novel romantis. Dia menulis kembali kisah cintanya, tapi mengubah hubungannya menjadi heteroseksual.

Dulu, setahun bersama Sasuke setelah wisuda dia mencoba menulis beberapa kisah. Tapi tak satu pun terasa cocok, jadi dia tak membiarkan mereka menikmati indahnya mentari.

Kini, novel yang ditulisnya itu dia biarkan menyapa publik. Kisah itu menandai dimulainya karier yang diimpikannya. Cita-cita yang tadi belum tercapai kini berhasil digenggamnya.

Novel itu menenggerkan dirinya di puncak kejayaan. Mengumpulkan tanggapan demi tanggapan positif yang menandai keberhasilannya. Pundi-pundi yen dikumpulkan hingga menjadikan _Best-seller_ sebagai predikatnya. Dan sekali lagi, semua tujuan Naruto untuk mendalami bahasa, mempelajari teknik menulis dan memahami apa itu _feeling _dalam karya sastradi universitas, berbuah manis.

Dia membeli gedung dua lantai dengan hasil yang dia kumpulkan lewat penjualan novelnya. Membuka toko buku kecil di lantai bawah dan tinggal di lantai atas.

Tapi semua itu terasa hampa. Eros telah menancapkan panahnya. Cinta telah berbunga, dan serbuk pedih yang dikeluarkan bersama bahagia telah menyentuh hati. Walau pun ada sisi dalam dirinya yang menyesali semua ini, sisi lainnya bahagia bisa merasakannya.

Dia mencoba membuka lembaran baru. Tapi sekeras apa pun dia mencoba mencari bahagia itu, tak ada lagi yang tersisa baginya. Semuanya sudah dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke. Dan setelah lima kali percobaan, dia menyerah untuk mengenal orang lain.

Tak ada yang bisa membuat perutnya berputar dengan sebuah kecupan seperti Sasuke.

Tak ada yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar hanya dengan kata-kata seperti Sasuke.

Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan tertawa lepas seperti Sasuke.

Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya tanpa sadar menangis di malam gelap seperti Sasuke.

Tak ada yang bisa membuatnya begitu tenggelam dalam setiap emosi kecuali Sasuke.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa mencuri hatinya karena Sasuke sudah mengambil semuanya.

Dan terkadang, mengingat kembali ke kejadian dimana mereka berpisah untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mulai berpikir bahwa yang Sasuke katakan itu benar. Lucu memang, karena baru kemarin dia beranggapan bahwa sikap posesif si Teme itu bodoh, tapi sekarang dia bisa melihat alasannya. Naruto tak pernah bisa mengerti hal ini, dan dia tak berusaha melakukannya karena semua itu percuma.

Kau tak akan bisa mengerti emosi. Sekeras apa pun kau mencoba, kau tak akan pernah bisa memahaminya karena dia bukanlah logika. Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah merasakannya. Dan itu membuatmu melakukan hal bodoh.

Satu hal yang dia tahu dengan pasti: dia memang sudah jadi milik Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar sudah merusaknya untuk orang lain. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya dia tetap milik Sasuke.

Tapi dia ketakutan. Dia takut akan semua ini. Sasuke telah mencuri semuanya dan dia takut kalau dia melihatnya lagi, semua bagian dari dirinya akan hilang.

Itulah mengapa, dia selalu menghindari berita agar dia tak melihat lelaki yang dicintainya itu, tak mau mencarinya lagi. Dia mengikuti berita mengenai Sasuke hanya lewat kabar angin; dari mulut ke mulut. Walau begitu, mendengar namanya saja cukup untuk membuat debaran jantung lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dan kini, ketika si Teme itu berada di lantai bawah, rasa takut kembali menjalar dalam tubuhnya didampingi debaran jantung yang tak karuan. Semua itu membuat kakinya bergerak mondar-mandir dalam apartemennya. Tangannya bergerak terkadang menyisir rambut pirangnya, terkadang menutup mulutnya ketika dia berteriak frustasi tapi tak mengeluarkan suara, dan terkadang menutup matanya.

_Aku Benci Kau!_

_Aku Benci, Benci, Sangat Menbencimu! ARGHHH!_

Kakinya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Pandangannya tertuju pada cermin besar yang digantungnya di dekat televisi. Tanpa disadari, dia sudah berada di depan cermin itu dan memeriksa tampilannya.

Dengan desahan keras, dia memijat kedua sisi keningnya. Ini benar-benar membingungkan.

Dia memeriksa tampilannya, merapihkan dirinya, lalu menarik setiap partikel udara yang ada di atmosfer ke dalam paru-parunya. Tatapan matanya menatap tiruan sempurna dirinya lalu dengan penuh keyakinan dia berkata, "Kau bisa melakukannya." Dan untuk menambah keyakinan dia tersenyum pasti.

Sambil mengucapkan mantra: _jangan permalukan dirimu_ di sela mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dan uap air, dia mengambil langkah turun tangga untuk pergi ke bawah secara perlahan.

Tapi tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia tiba di lantai bawah, dia berhenti. Matanya ditutup rapat-rapat sembari dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ada sedikit perasaan dalam dirinya yang sangat penasaran dengan diri Sasuke. Ada juga perasaan yang takut untuk melihat mantan pacarnya. Lalu ada perasaan jengkel dan tersinggung karena setelah empat tahun berlalu Sasuke dengan berani kembali kemari.

Perlahan tapi pasti, dia menjulurkan kepalanya untuk mengintip si Bodoh itu. Pandangannya berdansa dari rak-rak buku dan berakhir di ruang santai. Di sanalah orang yang dicintainya berada. Duduk di sofa dengan santai dan tampak berbincang dengan Konohamaru. Dalam hati dia menggerutu akan sikap keponakannya, kalau dia berbincang dengan si Teme itu, siapa yang menjaga kasir? Hanabi mendapat shift siang... ini semua gara-gara Teme.

Tapi si Bodoh itu masih tetap tampan.

Secepat kilat dia menarik kepalanya kembali, lalu bersandar ke sisi tangga. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat lalu merilekskannya lagi. Napas ditarik, ditahan dan dilepas.

Naruto tak akan malu untuk mengakui nantinya bahwa dia mengendap-endap dari tangga hingga ke samping rak buku yang cukup besar, di mana dia bersembunyi dari Sasuke.

Dia duduk bersandar di samping rak buku itu, melipat kakinya ke dada lalu mengirim doa dalam hati agar jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan normal.

Dia bisa mengintip Sasuke dengan menjulurkan kepala ke samping dan melihatnya dari pinggiran rak buku. Dan baru saja dia melakukan hal itu, yang ditemuinya adalah iris hitam yang menatap langsung ke arahnya.

_Oppss_... _tertangkap basah di tempat yang kering_.

Napasnya tertahan begitu saja tapi untunglah tubuhnya masih bisa bereaksi. Dengan menopang tubuhnya di kedua tangan dan kaki, dia sengaja melihat sekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana tikus itu. Aku yakin tadi ada tikus di sini. Aku harus segera menelpon pembasmi serangga."

Ada suara tawa tertahan yang ditangkap telinganya. Ketika dia mengangkat pandangannya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Konohamaru sudah berada di hadapannya. Dia berdiri dan merapikan baju hitam yang dikenakannya sembari membersihkan debu yang tak terlalu menonjolkan diri mereka di sana. Masih ada sedikit harga diri tersisa dalam dirinya dan dia berniat untuk mempertahankannya.

Konohamaru adalah yang pertama dia hadapakan dengan tatapan mematikannya. "Kau!" telunjuknya mengarah pada keponakannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau seharusnya menjaga kasir bukannya bermain."

"Tapi Paman, belum ada―"

Naruto memotong ucapannya dengan cepat, "Pergi!"

Anak yang selalu memakai syal itu hanya memutar bola matanya, dan berbalik. Menggerutu sesuatu yang terdengar seperti, "Dasar, seperti perempuan baru habis PMS saja."

_Menggerutulah terus dan lihat saja apa aku akan membayar gajimu._

Berikutnya adalah si Teme sombong. "Dan kau!" telunjuknya mengarah pada mantannya. "Beraninya kau kembali kemari! Apa maumu kesini!? Aku tak melayani seseorang yang tak ingin membeli buku. Cepat pergi!?"

Dan yap, si Bodoh itu tersenyum. "Oh aku akan membeli buku."

Naruto mendengus walau hatinya berdebar keras hingga dia tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata-katanya sendiri, "Kau. Membeli buku. Apa dunia sudah mau kiamat!? Cih sudahlah, kalau begitu aku tak menerima pelanggan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang pergi!"

Senyum itu tetap ada di sana. "Hn, dan darimana datangnya peraturan itu?"

"Aku baru saja akan menempelnya di depan pintu."

"Bisa kulihat kertasnya?"

Dan Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia baru sadar kalau ini seperti dahulu lagi, ketika mereka sering berargumen. Oh, jadi ternyata dari dulu Naruto sudah tanpa sadar suka dengan si Teme itu. Atau mungkin dia memang membencinya lalu berubah mencintainya. Ya ampun, ini semua membinggungkan. Tapi yang penting sekarang adalah, kalau ini sama seperti dulu, maka Naruto akan kalah. Apalagi di wajah Sasuke tidak hanya ada senyuman, tapi tatapan sayang yang selalu tertuju padanya.

Naruto mendengus keras. Dia berjalan melewati Sasuke, dan harus menahan teriakan 'frustasi sedikit kegirangan' sewaktu bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu Sasuke.

Penampilan Sasuke sudah berubah. Rambutnya jauh lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, dibiarkan menutupi matanya yang sebelah kiri. Tubuhnya lebih berisi dari sebelumnya. Seseorang yang baru melihat Sasuke pertama kali tak akan menyangka kalau dia adalah seorang politisi.

"Aku baru akan menulisnya."

Dan sebuah dengusan masuk ke dalam telinga Naruto.

Naruto melangkah menuju mesin kopi yang duduk di salah satu meja di ruang santai. Dia mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan kopi. Tapi saat Naruto mengangkat gelasnya, tangannya gemetar sedikit dan kopi di dalam sana juga ikut bergetar. Dia menarik napas dalam dan berbalik.

Sasuke berdiri di depan kursi dengan sandaran tangan yang juga menghuni ruang santai bersama teman-temannya, dengan sebuah buku yang sepertinya baru dia ambil dan―oh, dasar, itu adalah novel pertama Naruto.

Dia sudah menyeka rambutnya (sepertinya dengan tangan) sehingga rambut hitam itu tidak lagi jatuh menutupi matanya tetapi terangkat tak rapi ke belakang dan samping, menunjukkan keningnya.

"Apa lagi yang masih kau lakukan di sini?" dia bertanya dengan nada datar sembari menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar dengan menyisip kopi menggunakan dua tangan.

Sasuke sudah duduk di kursi itu dan membuka bukunya. Membuka halaman demi halaman seolah mencari sesuatu. "Aku membaca, apa setelah sekian lama kau jadi buta?"

"Bukan urusanmu," gumam Naruto.

"Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau aku tak bisa membeli buku, jadi lebih baik aku membaca saja."

Hening sebentar lalu Sasuke berbicara lagi, "Sejak kapan kau minum kopi?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Bukankah kau ada urusan yang lebih penting di parlemen sana daripada menghabiskan waktu di sini?" Dia mencibir.

Sasuke tampak menegang sedikit, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Dia berhenti membalik lembaran kertas.

"Dan walaupun kami terus―"

_Oh tidak_.

Naruto tak mendengar lagi apa yang diucapkan Sasuke karena tertutup oleh debaran jantung dan deras darah yang mengalir di dekat telinganya. Dan sebenarnya dia tak perlu mendengarnya, itu adalah novel miliknya. Beberapa kalimat diingatnya dengan betul, dan yang akan dibaca Sasuke adalah salah satunya.

Dia meletakkan gelas kopi yang dipegangnya di atas meja lalu berkata pada Konohamaru. "Hey, Bocah. Jangan berbicara lagi padanya yah? Dan kalau bisa keluarkan orang asing ini dari dalam tokoku." Dia tak peduli jika suaranya bergetar. Dia tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

"Tapi paman dia kan―" apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Konohamaru terhenti oleh satu tatapan dari Naruto. Dia tak tahu apa yang ada dalam tatapannya, entah itu janji mematikan atau permohonan agar keponakannya bekerja sama dengannya atau mungkin sesuatu yang lain. Konohamaru mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa dia menyerah.

Naruto berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya dengan kecepatan yang terbilang cepat, melarikan diri ke apartemennya di lantai dua.

Dia kalah. Sasuke berhasil membuat apapun itu yang tersisa di dalamnya larut tenggelam bersama emosinya.

Dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dan menutup matanya. Menunggu agar adrenalin yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya menghilang. Saat tubuhnya tak lagi gemetar dia membuka mata dan berbaring terlentang.

"Aku benci kau, Sasuke." Dia menggumam. "Tapi aku lebih benci fakta bahwa aku mencintaimu dan hanya dirimu saja."

Setelah itu dia menutup matanya dan berusaha tidur.

Kali berikutnya dia membuka mata sudah lewat tengah hari. Saat dia turun ke bawah dan melihat bahwa Sasuke telah pergi, dia harus menelan kekecewaannya.

* * *

><p>XxX<p>

* * *

><p>Nantinya Naruto akan menyangkal bahwa yang membuatnya tak fokus adalah chapter terbaru dari novelnya. Dia akan menyangkal kalau bukan kunjungan Sasuke kemarin yang membuatnya tak menyadari bahwa Konohamaru memanggil namanya dan tengah menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Naruto.<p>

Sentuhan tangan keponakannya di keningnya yang membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya. Duduk di sisi seberang meja tempat Naruto duduk, Konohamaru tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya.

"Memikirkan pak calon perdana mentri yah?" kata Konohamaru dengan nada 'sok tahunya'.

Naruto menyangkali pernyataan itu dengan cepat. Tentu saja siapapun yang mendengar penyangkalannya bisa tahu kalau dia berbohong. Apalagi dengan ekspresi cemberut yang merasuki wajahnya ketika keponakannya mengatakan bahwa dia tak percaya akan penyangkalan Naruto. Kebohongan yang sia-sia.

Dia baru menyadari kalau dia masih mengaduk kopinya dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Pandangan mata Konohamaru tertuju pada tangannya lalu senyumnya bertambah lebar.

Keponakannya menggeleng. "Ya ampun Paman Naruto, aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu. Dia sudah datang kemari kan, tapi kenapa kau malah mengusirnya lagi? Kalian orang dewasa benar-benar membingungkan."

"Kau yang anak kecil tidak akan mengerti apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah terlalu tua untuk permainannya." Naruto mendorong gelasnya ke tengah meja, tak lagi ingin untuk meminumnya. Mengaduk selama mungkin lebih dari sepuluh menit tanpa henti menjadi sia-sia.

"Kau baru dua puluh delapan tahun, Paman. Kau bahkan belum menginjak kepala tiga." Dia melihat gelas di tengah meja. "Kau tak ingin meminum kopi ini, aku ingin meminumnya."

Tangan Naruto dengan cepat menyambar kembali gelasnya, meninggalkan jejak hitam cair di atas meja. "Buat sendiri sana!" dia menyesapnya, membiarkan kafein berdansa di lidah lalu tenggelam menuju lambung hingga efeknya mempengaruhi sistem syaraf Naruto perlahan.

Tatapan datar diarahkan pada Naruto, yang pasti pemiliknya sedang memikirkan hal-hal kotor untuk pamannya.

Naruto berkata lagi, "Mudah untukmu mengatakannya. Kau baru enam belas tahun saja." Dan dengan efek dari kafein yang membuatnya bisa fokus, dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia menyeringai ke arah keponakannya.

"Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kau sudah remaja. Dan sebagai remaja, sebaiknya kita membahas kisah cintamu. Siapa yang menarik matamu?"

Konohamaru memasang wajah cemberut. "Kita membahas kisah cintamu. Kenapa malah sampai ke gadis yang aku sukai?"

"Itu kan tadi. Sekarang kita membahas tentangmu." Dia mengambil sendok yang digunakannya tadi dan menjilatnya. Seringainya muncul lagi. "Dan dari yang kulihat, kau suka ya dengan Hanabi."

Dari mata keponakannya yang membesar, Naruto tahu bahwa dugaannya benar. Seringainya membesar ketika Konohamaru kelihatan jengkel. Pemuda itu mengambil remot dan menyalakan televisi yang menghuni ruang santai toko bukunya, tepat di belakang Konohamaru. Sebelum Naruto bisa melarangnya, pemuda itu membuka acara berita dan entah hanya kebetulan atau apa, wajah Sasuke yang muncul di sana. Tengah melakukan _konfrensi pers_.

_Pelegalan Pernikahan Sesama Jenis_

Ya, topik ini memang belakangan sedang di bahas. Karena negara ini akhirnya melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis setelah mengalami kontroversi dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Hal ini berhasil terlaksana berkat dukungan dari beberapa tokoh besar, Sasuke termasuk.

_Headlines_ _news_-nya berubah.

_Calon Perdana Mentri, Uchiha Sasuke; Mengakui Gay Untuk Ikut Mendukung Pernikahan Sesama Jenis._

Dia berdiri di sana, menghadapan beberapa mikrofon. Senyuman palsu tak pernah absen saat dia menjawab satu demi satu pertanyaan yang dilayangkan para wartawan dan reporter.

"Apa benar ini semua terjadi karena anda ikut mendukung pelegalan pernikahan sesama jenis?"

"Oh tidak, saya selalu merasa seperti ini sejak dulu. Sayang sekali dulu Parlemen Jepang melarang hal ini jadi saya terpaksa menyembunyikan jati diri saya. Tapi kini dengan dilegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, saya tak perlu bersembunyi lagi. Karena itu saya cukup bangga dapat berdiri di sini dan ikut mendukung terlaksananya hal ini. Sekaligus, tentu saja turut serta melakukannya."

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum semuanya menangkap apa yang Sasuke katakan. Para wartawan meledak, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dilempar oleh mereka tapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas; mengetahui sesuatu yang tak diketahui orang lain.

Tubuh Naruto mulai bereaksi sendiri; jantungnya berdebar keras; napasnya mulai tersekat. Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Dan ketika para wartawan itu diam, Sasuke menatap kamera dan mengeluarkan senyuman yang sering sekali dia berikan pada Naruto dulu; senyuman hangat yang menyentuh matanya; senyuman yang sering membuat perut Naruto seperti diterbangi ribuan kupu-kupu. Entah bagaimana, Naruto tahu kalau senyuman itu ditujukan untuknya.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang. Novelis terkenal sekaligus warga Konoha, Namikaze Naruto."

_Oh tidak._

Mungkin karena pasokan oksigen ke otaknya semakin menipis atau karena panik menggerogoti kepalanya. Ya, karena keduanyalah Naruto harus merelakan harga dirinya sebagai pria diinjak-injak. Dengan penuh sesal dan malu dia harus mengakui bahwa dia ... pingsan.

* * *

><p>XxX<p>

* * *

><p>Hal pertama yang menyapanya ketika dua indra penglihatannya bekerja adalah wajah keponakannya yang tampak begitu khawatir. Dia meremas syal biru yang digunakannya, sesekali melihat ke arah belakangnya. Ketika dia sadar kalau Naruto sudah bangun, wajahnya tampak lega.<p>

Saat Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Konohamaru memotongnya. "Kau pingsan."

_Ouch, tidak perlu sejujur itu kan_.

"Berapa lama?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada datar. Dia sadar kalau saat ini dia berbaring di sofa.

"Sekitar dua jam."

Komentar itu membuatnya duduk tegap dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat dipercaya. Matanya bergerak cepat mengikuti asal suara itu. "Kau..." dia menggeram.

Untunglah Konohamaru punya insting untuk keluar di saat yang tepat.

Duduk di salah satu kursi adalah Sasuke, si Bodoh yang baru saja mengumumkan ke publik kalau dia bertunangan dengan Naruto. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku; novel Naruto yang pertama: The Truth About Love, Hate, and How Things Like That Changes People. Ada halaman terbuka, tapi novel itu duduk dilupakan di pangkuan Sasuke, karena dia sibuk menatap Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat dan seringai bermain di bibirnya.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kita bertunangan pada publik!?"

Sasuke masih punya keberanian untuk memutar matanya. Brengsek. "Tentu saja untuk memberi tahu mereka kalau kau dan aku bertunangan. Kau ini tambah bodoh ya? Dasar Dobe."

Menganga. Rahang bawah Naruto terbuka beberapa beberapa senti. "Kau... Bukan itu maksudku! Kita belum bertunangan Teme!"

"Oh, soal itu." Dia mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari saku jasnya.

"Arghh!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Naruto berdiri dan berada di depan Sasuke. Tangannya meremas kerah baju Sasuke, dan menariknya. "Teme! Kau tidak bisa menentukan seenakmu saja."

"Memangnya kau tak mau?"

Dan Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata. Tentu saja dia mau... itulah yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya, keinginan terdalamnya. Rasa jengkel dalam dirinya seolah hilang begitu saja. Tangannya melepaskan genggaman mereka dari kerah baju Sasuke. Dia kembali ke sofanya dengan mata tertutup, dan duduk di sana dengan telapak tangan menutupi keningnya.

"Aku tak... aku tak mengerti semua ini lagi. Aku lelah, dan―dan aku ketakutan! Ini melelahkan Teme."

Daerah sofa di salah satu sisinya tenggelam akibat tekanan berat tubuh Sasuke. "Ini menarik Dobe. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi kita sudah tua!"

"Kita belum mencapai kepala tiga, Dobe. Jangan konyol." Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke berkata lagi. "Kita akan selalu kembali bersama tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Kau tahu itu Dobe. Kau milikku dan aku milikmu."

Naruto menurunkan telapak tangannya dan membuka matanya. Kedua iris biru itu menatap Sasuke dengan tanya. "Apa yang salah dengan kita? Hubungan kita…"

"Tak ada yang salah dengan kita. Dunialah yang selalu salah."

Naruto melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke, beralih memandang rak-rak buku miliknya. Dia kemudian berbaring di sofa itu dengan kepala di atas pangkuan Sasuke. Matanya bertemu pandang lagi dengan Sasuke cukup lama. Perlahan sebuah senyum merekah di bibirnya, dan sebuah tawa lebar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kita aneh," katanya di sela-sela usaha untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Kita menarik," kata Sasuke dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Pembacamu yang bilang sendiri." Dia menunjukan novel Naruto yang dipegangnya.

"Mereka itu aneh. Kisah cinta seperti ini disukai. Yang satunya plin-plan, dan satunya brengsek malah dijadikan idola." Naruto sadar kalau dia baru saja menghina dirinya, tapi itulah yang terjadi padanya; dibodohi oleh cinta.

"Itu namanya menarik Dobe. Oh dan kau harus menambahkan epilogue untuk buku ini. Tak baik meninggalkan pembacamu dengan _cliff-hanger_ seperti itu."

"Hm, hm. Bisa kulihat cincin itu?" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menerima cincin yang sudah diambil Sasuke dari dalam kotaknya.

Cincin itu perak polos. Ada ukiran kanji di sisi luarnya; Dobe. Ya, percayakan pada Teme untuk mencari cincin dan pasti ada ukiran itu di sana. Batu mulia merah yang berukuran sedang menjadi matanya. Naruto mengenalinya, batu itu adalah perhiasan turun-temurun keluarga Uchiha. Tapi namanya tak terlalu diingat lagi.

Dia mengenakannya di jari manisnya. Tapi...

"Um, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak melihatnya. Dia tengah membaca kembali novel Naruto. Tapi sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut pendek Naruto. "Hn?"

"Cincinnya tak muat."

Hening.

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, cerita ini ada setelah sepuluh menit memutar ulang lagu pink – true love. Sambil mikirin soal si jerk yang bisa-bisanya mengambil tempat di hatiku. Ahhhh, #mundung. So give aplause to her and her love story. It's amazing.<p>

Maaf kalau flashbacknya pendek, tapi bakal nyampe 10k kata kalau aku sampai nulis lengkap-lengkap... dan kisah ini nggak bakal selesai.

Mungkin nanti aku bakal nulis kisah soal Sasuke dan Naruto di univ itu, prequel kisah ini. nanti, soalnya aku nggak tahu sistem kuliah itu gimana. Dan aku masih harus nulis sebuah cerita untuk mengganti cerita yang aku hapus dari listku.

Sorry kalau ada yang salah di dalam sini. Dan sorry juga untuk kata-katanya, :p kalau ada yang menyinggung... well not really, XD XD. anyway mengenai stasiun televisi itu, aku udah bener-bener males dengan sinet. Ada saudaraku yang tergila-gila dan tiap malam harus nonton terus... arghhh, jadi tiap malam harus masang headset terus, (eh kok gue malah curhat yah, #sorry).

Dan kalau ada typo atau apapun itu di cerita di atas tolong kasih tahu biar aku perbaiki. Aku perfeksionis, jadi udah dicek ulang, tapi mungkin aja ada yang kelewat.

Oh dan sebenarnya si Naruto bercanda, cincinnya muat kok. Cuman pengen bikin Sasuke kaget doang kok, (ahahaha, si author juga bingung).

Oh dan tolong mengerti ini, cinta membuat kita melakukan hal yang bodoh. Lebih umumnya emosi yang membuat kita melakukan hal yang bodoh.

Masih banyak yang pengen kubicarakan lagi tapi daripada panjang mending ending di sini saja.

Makasih buat bacanya yaa! Dan makasih lagi dobel-dobel buat review atau any feedback kalian. Love you guys, my beloved reader.


End file.
